


Snakes are creatures of love

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale finds himself living with an unexpected guest for a few weeks.Who knew snakes could be such good pets![Fictober 2019, Day 7]





	Snakes are creatures of love

**Day 7: “No, and that’s final”**

“No, Crowley, and that’s final” Aziraphale exclaims, making a stern face.

But apparently this is not enough, because Crowley doesn't give up.

“You didn’t even meet her. I'm sure you’d get along just fine”

“I do not wish to find that out, thank you”

“You're being unfair now, angel. It’s your fault if I have to go to Berlin”

“It’s the Arrangement, Crowley. Which, I have to remind you, doesn't involve taking care of the other’s pets when they are away” he replies, feeling more and more frustrated.

“Pft. She can take care of herself, but I don’t trust her to be alone for so long. Look, I wouldn’t have asked you but my usual man is busy. Come oooon angel” Crowley says, pouting.

Aziraphale prides himself to be a strong man. He knows how to say no and does so, many times, if the situations need it. He’s a soldier of God, for Heaven’s sake, he is a force to be reckoned!

That’s why he finds himself living with a snake for two entire weeks.

He has to admit, the snake doesn’t cause many problems. On the contrary, Aziraphale found it quite helpful in getting rid of customers without wasting time trying to convince them they really don’t need that very rare and expensive copy of Wilde’s ‘De Profundis’. Apparently most humans are scared of reptiles…

Moreover, it, well she, since Crowley told him her name was Eve (which is really quite amusing), doesn’t disturb his reading time. Most of the time she just stays in her little tank sleeping, sometimes she looks at him. At first, Aziraphale thought it was because she wanted to eat or have more water, but after the first few days he realized she just wants to watch. Which is quite odd, but who is he to judge how a snake wants to spend her days?

He also lets her roam around for ‘at least an hour a day’, as instructed by Crowley, and even then she doesn’t create troubles. If he’s working, she tends to crawl between the books, leaving him alone while, if he is reading, then after crawling a bit on the Persian carpet she crawls up, falling asleep on his lap. He has to admit, the first time he jumped away scared, but then he got used to it and found himself looking forward to these little moments together. He doesn’t know why but her company was soothing, but maybe it was because she reminded him of her owner, with those big yellow eyes.

The day he realizes she and Crowley have the same eyes, and kind of the same colours, that’s when he starts to talk to her.

It starts small, a passing good morning when he passes near her tank or a ‘now it’s time to your daily crawl’ as he lifts her, then they become proper monologues. He talks about everything: the weather, the last book he read or the new sushi place he tried the day before. He reads to her at night and talks about Crowley, a lot, which is no surprise for anyone.

Because he’s her owner, not because he loves to talk about Crowley. Not at all…

He talks about Crowley especially when he sends him letters which, due to the fact that he’s babysitting his snake, is quite a lot. He reads her the letters and comments them, always ending his monologues with the reassurance that Crowley would soon come back.

When Crowley finally comes back, he’s both happy to see him and sad to see Eve go away.

“Guten Tag, angel! Survived these weeks with Eve?” he asks, slinking inside the bookshop and immediately going towards the tank. He lifts Eve and starts petting her head, whispering things Aziraphale can't understand.

“It was nicer than expected, how was the business?” Aziraphale replies, enraptured by what he thinks is the only time Crowley decided to show affection to something in front of Aziraphale.

“Everything went smoothly” he says, then he looks toward Aziraphale with a devious smirk on. “I knew you would like her. She’s the best”

Aziraphale rolls his eyes, faking exasperation.

“Well, we better go, lots of things to do” Crowley continues, taking the tank and walking towards the door.

Aziraphale is so surprised that he doesn’t know what to say.

“How about dinner tonight?” he asks breathless, as if it took everything in him to ask Crowley to spend time together.

“Sure, I’ll come and pick you up at eight” Crowley says immediately “See ya” he ends, waving his hand before disappearing behind the door. 

“Bye” Aziraphale murmurs, dumbstruck.

  


“I knew you would love him too, darling” Crowley says as soon as he puts the tank inside the car. “Hell knows I do too” he whispers melancholically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos or comments if you liked it!  
You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shanimalew) and [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com)


End file.
